Deadly Ribbons
by Queen Sophias
Summary: Maybe... Just maybe even the beautiful Maribelle and violent King Gangrel have a chance, everyone needs that one crack ship... Please R&R!


**CHALLENGE: 50 Sentences for a couple.**

**PAIRING: Maribelle and Gangrel**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fire Emblem: Awaking or anything in this Fanfiction**

**RATING: T, just to be safe**

**(Okay, this has taken HOURS! Be nice and I know it's short...)**

**EDITS (Feb. 2nd 2015): I've edited/changed: 24, 33 and 50.**

**#1 Ears-**

When Maribelle didn't curl her hair in ringlets the night before, her hair fell lifelessly in front of her face, and it was always _HIS_ job to place it behind her ears.

**#2 Confusion-**

Maribelle always insisted of bringing her parasol everywhere and it downright confused Gangrel!

**#3 Chocolate-**

Gangrel noticed how strict Maribelle was with her diet, however if he got them for her, she would gladly eat a box of chocolate.

**#4 Potatoes-**

It became a problem, when Maribelle and Gangrel found out none of them knew how to peel potatoes...

**#5 Home-**

When the couple got married, Lissa gladly paid for their house and as cheesy as it sounds, Maribelle turned it into their home!

**#6 Speed-**

As much as Maribelle refused to admit it, Gangrel swept her of off her feet in a speed that would put a Pegasus to shame!

**#7 Devotion-**

Gangrel thought that he would never have such an emotion, but Maribelle convinced him everyone has a bit of devotion in their heart!

**#8 Soft-**

Gangrel stared over at the sleeping girl next to him only think to himself _'Her skin is so soft...'_

**#9 Taste-**

Every kiss was good, but the best was their first, she tasted like cherries and Gangrel loves cherries...

**#10 Star-**

_'Bright, beautiful, hot...'_ He thought to himself _'Just like a star...'_

**#11 Rain-**

was like a children's story that Nowi would enjoy: Their first kiss was passionate and in the rain...

**#12 Lighting/Thunder-**

Maribelle was scared of lighting and thunder, she always had to lie under the covers, much to his annoyance...

**#13 Melody-**

Maribelle could sing in a beautiful melody, little did Gangrel know that the love song was about him...

**#14 Life-**

Gangrel loved to see life end; However, his girlfriend would go pale at the sight...

**#15 Sun-**

Gangrel had always wondered why she needed an umbrella for the sun, Maribelle just laughed in reply.

**#16 Sky-**

She loved it when the sky was clear, he didn't give a damn.

**#17 Moon-**

Her skin shone under the moonlight and at the moment he _had_ to have her.

**#18 Freedom-**

Gangrel thought she was Lissa's slave, she had to explain she always had freedom.

**#19 Blood-**

In battle, when she fell of off her horse and she managed to get a major gash in her arm, the King couldn't help but feel sorry for her...

**#20 Telephone-**

She was tried of having to meet up with someone to talk, he had the idea of a "Telephone" where you could talk to people without going face-to-face, she thought it was stupid.

**#21 Weakness-**

She wasn't good with weapons, or fighting, OR fighting dirty and he knew all her weaknesses

**#22 Touch-**

His touches made her begging for more, just like he wanted...

**#23 Smile-**

She slapped so-much makeup on her face, he didn't know if she was real, but he could always tell due to her smile.

**#24 Hair-**

Before they slept in the same bed, he had no idea how she got ringlets...

**#25 Happiness-**

They sometime would have a rare fight, but Gangrel was always happy by the end when he won.

**#26 Sickness-**

No one likes being sick, especially when your lover doesn't know how to make a decent meal to eat, damn Maribelle hated being ill...

**#27 Wind-**

She felt beautiful when wind blew through her hair and he knew she was.

**#28 Jealousy-**

When he saw Ricken run up to her, he had one feeling jealousy.

**#29 Tears-**

They both hated it when Maribelle cried, she hated ruining her make-up and he hated her crying like a damn child.

**#30 Kiss-**

That night, not a single inch of her body wasn't kissed by him...

**#31 Comfort-**

Her birthday lead to screaming and crying when Chrom found out about her and Gangrel, and Gangrel knew he was the only one who could comfort her that night...

**#32 Supernova-**

Every kiss made her explode inside like a supernova...

**#33 Hands-**

His fingernails were so long and annoying, she never told anyone this, but she had multiple scratches on her thigh because of them!

**#34 Sex-**

Gangrel was her first, and she could only pray to Naga that he knew she was a virgin and that he would be gentle their first time together...

**#35 Forever-**

9 months of mood-swings, cravings and vomiting felt like _FOREVER_ to him!

**#36 Completion-**

Maribelle would always get up early to put on make-up and sort out her hair and it annoyed her husband a lot, but her completion was worth it!

**#37 Technology-**

When she was giving birth all he could hear was her screams and cries of pain and he wished that there was something to numb her pain, he would call it "Technology" when he told her, she once again told him it was stupid.

**#38 Market-**

Maribelle loved the market, Gangrel hated losing his money.

**#39 Bonds-**

She had a bond with him, a bond she never could have with Lissa...

**#40 Fear-**

Most of her friends new she was scared of lightning/thunder, only he knew she was scared of rejection and being judged...

**#41- Pain-**

As she fell of off her horse when he attacked her all she felt was pain and heartache...

**#42 Sensual-**

They both wanted it, but it was up to Maribelle to be brave enough to remove her corset while kissing...

**#43 Gift-**

"What is it?" She asked, only for him to reply with "Its hairpin. Take it before I decide to take it back."

**#44 Heaven-**

When she fell off her horse and fell down onto the hard, cold ground she muttered half to herself, half to him "If there is a heaven... I pray to Naga you never see it..."

**#45 Death-**

Death, something Gangrel would enjoy but every time she was attacked it made him cringe...

**#46 Hell-**

She hoped he would burn in hell, but then she kissed him and everything changed.

**#47 Innocence-**

_'So pure'_, he thought to himself, she was a virgin, girly, had no interest of starting a relationship _'So Innocent'_ and all he could do was lick his lips...

**#48 Clouds-**

Maribelle lay on the grass staring at the clouds, just thinking what would it be like if she never fell for him?...

**#49 Name-**

When he was reformed he had pissed her off in the day he joined calling her 'Mary', it didn't end well...

**#50 Waves-**

She stared into the ocean, the waves rippling in front of her feet slightly as a tear fell down her face and knew she was a fool for thinking she could change him, until he stood next to her and whispered in her ear "Lets get married and have a 100 kids."


End file.
